


Niphredil Crowns

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Niphredil crowns were only permitted to be worn by Elu and Elmo's descendants, and then Nimloth crowned Anairë at a ball.
Relationships: Anairë/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Nimloth in Valinor [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Niphredil Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a 100 words of f/f between characters who barely/never interacted thread on FFA. 
> 
> Posted here for Femslash February 2020.

“Lean forward,” Nimloth muttered as she stepped into the ballroom, coming to a stop behind where Anairë had been watching the others dance.

Anairë felt something settle on her hair, as muttering broke out among the reborn Sindar in the room. Then a small white flower fell down into her lap, as Nimloth moved into her line of sight. A presumably matching crown of flowers rested on Nimloth's head. Dozens of white flowers like the one in Anairë's lap were entwined with green vines and silver jewels, set against Nimloth's silver hair. 

“Why are they staring? Is there a reason for our snowdrop crowns?” Anairë asked, just as Thingol suddenly laughed and the Sindar gathered around relaxed. The Noldor (save Finarfin, who was listening to Finrod’s frantic whispers) and Vanyar still looked confused.

“These are not snowdrops.” Nimloth gave a small smile. “They are niphredil. They grew first at Luthien’s birth. Only those with some claim to the houses of the king and his youngest brother are permitted to wear them in crowns.”

“Than you must not give me them.” Anairë dared not look at Thingol, hoping that this had not angered him. Thingol has laughed, but still, she could not hope that Nimloth's will alone would convince him. She reached up, hoping to remove it before it could cause any further offense, only for Nimloth to grab her hands tightly.

“Nay, I must. For the Noldor shall not give you a crown as you deserve, and I would have them know that I love you enough to share my everything with you. I do not hold my status as a former Queen as something to be jealously guarded even from those I love.” Nimloth smiled wider. It was radiant in the cold marble of the ballroom, as alive as the flowers on Nimloth’s own hair. Anairë felt a faint stirring of hope at the sight.

“Let me,” she said, reaching out to adjust Nimloth’s crown, hoping they would last the entire night.


End file.
